Old Lexicon
eyukitai- Plant Organism Barbarshishi- “Barbaric Beast” general term for an untamed organism that could be considered dangerous Botahlith- a massive structure created by the people of the Ancestors to grow and maintain the tamed wilds Erdjunin- “Earth Dweller”, a person of (the planet). Anyone not from (Heaven) and not of the (other races) Futernoka- forage farmer, abbreviated ‘noka Gottoka- “God Talker”, someone who communicates with the gods (people of Heaven) Gottsain- “God Sign”, a term referring to the collective attributes that are detected from a sita once it has been reincarnated. These include sitatamashi (visages), sitauta (sounds), sitashuki (odors), as well as many other qualities, though these three are the most prominent and best defined. Grenzgado- “Border Guard” Himmelumareru- “Heaven Born”, a person who formed from a reincarnated sita, recreated in (Heaven) Medizishi- medical doctor Pilzyukitai- Fungus Organism Ritterkejijo- “Knight of Metaphysics”, a type of philosopher warrior. Often times these warriors are wanderers traveling the lands to find, investigate, and deal with the bizarre and unusual. Usually well versed in both secular and mystical doctrines, these warriors go out of their way to learn about new and poorly understood phenomenon and bring them under the attention of rational thought. Ruckrufyasai- “Recall Vegetable”, technically (fungus organism) that more closely resembles a (plant organism), used to implant messages and send out randomly to all who can receive them. Sometimes encoded to limit eavesdropping Sita- core, natural body, soul, the cloned bodies of the Ancestors Sitashuki- “Soul Smell”, and ethereal odor that emanates from a sita once it has been reincarnated. Sitatamashi- “Soul Anima”, an ethereal image that emanates from a sita once it has been reincarnated Sitauta- “Soul Song”, an ethereal sound that emanates from a sita once it has been reincarnated Tukchozo- “Cloth Statue”, a body invaded by wild tukusa (cloth grass) Tukusa- “Cloth Grass”, the (plant organism) used as basic clothing. Grows directly unto the skin like a fur Planetary Alliance Contract- PAC. The corporation that heads public relations between the various states of the Sol system. Duniya- “World” a generic term for the alien planet. There are many names for the planet, but they are usually used in ceremonies or special rights. The personal names for the planet are considered sacred and carry power when spoken. Botah- the living material that covers the planet. Without guidance from (Botah Crafters), it would grow uncontrollably and become a very hostile environment. Botah is ultimately used to create most of the technology people use. Log-hangug-ui – “Rock Korean”, one of the more popular languages spoken by various peoples of the Asteroid Belt. It consists mostly of Korean words as well as some Chinese, Japanese, and English, and uses syntax very similar to English. Breitonsei- “Broad Speech”, the universal language used to communicate across clans Stadtgado- “City Guard” Damonjunktsuno- “Demon Blooded” Diebstahlsita- “Stolen Soul”, a term to refer to a person or object powered by a sita that was taken from its original owner instead of being released to the “Well of Souls” Sitaphavvara- “Fountain of Souls”, also known as the Well of Souls.